Dragon Ball: Rising
Dragon Ball: Rising is an upcoming a fan-made sequel to Frozarburst's Dragon Ball: Ultra Army, which is set chronologically sometime before Dragon Ball Super: Broly. The many hundreds of villains in the Dragon Ball franchise return to exact their revenge after taking over the Time Nest in Conton City forcing Xeno Goku and Elder Kai to summon the Ultra Army for help with a wish from Earth's Dragon Balls. A test screening of the story was posted on February 26, 2019 on Fanfiction.net around the middle half of the current crossover story, Toon Wars: The Final Days, and given a full release on April 13 of the same year. Like Ultra Army, it was developed with an emphasis on humor and action while still staying true to the source material. Story Sometime after an incredibly devastating battle in West City, the weakened Goku, Vegeta, Gotenks, Gohan, and Piccolo are held hostage by Lord Frieza, the resurrected Ginyu Force along with Cell, and the Evil Majin 21 and Zamasu. While Ginyu, Evil 21, and Cell were brought back thanks to the Dragon Balls after the still-living Frieza was able to escape from Hell, Zamasu's case was unknown. He explains that after hearing from the villains of both Super and GT's timelines from Hell about their defeat at the hands of Goku, he's reconsidered his delusions of immortality and justice and instead seeks to make a just society ruled by he and the villains as many of them share the motive to take over. Before Evil 21 prepares to execute Gohan to demonstrate her might, he and Goten are mysteriously teleported away, causing 21 to accidentally turn Guldo into chocolate. Though confused, the villains proceed with their plan, taking Piccolo through a portal to the now occupied Time Nest and imprisoning and overpowering the remaining Z Warriors thanks to the newly recruited Frost's suppression darts. Meanwhile, in a dimension far outside the Dragon Ball franchise, Bergamo, Broly, and Hopp are rescued from a gladiator arena by their new family, which made up the Ultra Army from the previous story. They return to their normal home on Earth in a long attempt at taking it easy for themselves after many years of conflict. This most disturbs Broly as he feels a distinct obligation to fight based off his bloodline but not wanting to do so like his Saiyan ancestors seeking to conflict, or like Goku always wanting to gain more strength and meet stronger people. The next day, however, the Ultra Family are suddenly teleported out their dimension to a warped version of Hell in the GT timeline, summoned by Elder Kai, Pikkon, and Xeno Goku. They explain how all the villains of both timelines have returned and started an uprising leading to the Z Warriors being incapacitated and their worlds occupied by the aligned forces made up by the Frieza Force, Red Ribbon Army, and several more. Additionally, they've taken over the Time Nest and the entirety of Conton City, eliminating the Time Patrol and any opposition they may bring their way, strangely entering in and out of it through unknown means without the aid of the standard Time Ring or Time Scroll. Thanks to experiments with magic by Evil 21 and Zamasu, they were able to create an invisible barrier around Conton City so only those with the special means of entering can get in. In order to liberate both timelines and get to the Time Nest, the Ultra Army split into two teams that would go to either version of history to set them free from their oppressors. Characters Trivia Category:Dragon Ball Ultra Army Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Rising